PANCHIRA!
by Bulecelup
Summary: Kalian semua tak ingin tahu apa arti dari ‘Panchira’... yang telah memakan korban, yaitu... kewarasan otak Yagami Light. xDDD


**Title: **PANCHIRA!

**Pair: **_(Slight) _Light x L.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Parody.

**Summary: **Kalian semua tak ingin tahu apa arti dari '_Panchira_'... yang telah memakan korban, yaitu... kewarasan otak Yagami Light. xDDD

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Jepang adalah tempat yang penuh dengan kebudayaan, kebudayaan masa lampau mereka sangat luar biasa, dan kebudayaan mereka masa kini juga tak kalah luar biasanya!

Namun sayangnya seiring kebudayaan '_baik_' berkembang di Jepang, kebudayaan _'Tidak baik'_ juga ikut-ikutan berkembang.... contohnya? Eksploitasi terhadap siswi-siswi, mahasiswi, maupun wanita.

Bagi Light Yagami, semua hal yang di sebutkan di atas adalah hal tak berguna. Baginya segala macam kebudayaan maupun hal baru yang terjadi di dalam masyarakatnya bukanlah urusannya, selama hal itu tak menganggunya dan dia sendiri tak ikut-ikutan kedalam budaya itu.

Tapi L Lawliet berfikiran sebaliknya, sesampainya dia di Jepang, dia sudah tertarik dengan salah satu kebudayaan mereka...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Light berjalan di lorong besar nan gelap yang mengarah ke dalam _Task Office, _mau melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi... tak lama berjalan Light berhenti di depan pintu besar dan mulai memasukan nomor kode ke alat yang berada di samping pintu itu.

Dan dengan ajaibnya pintu itu terbuka. (_Contoh author norak yang belom pernah melihat pintu otomatis)_

"Ryuuzaki, apakah kau sudah ber....."

Light tadinya mau menyapa L yang dia duga sudah berada di dalam duluan, namun kata-katanya tersangkut entah dimana saat melihat....

L memakai pakaian _Maid _dengan kuping kucing hitam di kepalanya, berserta ekor pula di belakang roknya, dan dia mengangkat rok-nya tinggi-tinggi sehingga celana dalamnya terlihat total.

"AHHHH!!!! APA YANG...!?" Light langsung berfikir kalau dia salah masuk ruangan, atau semua yang dia lihat ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka, dia masih tertidur... dan ini benar-benar mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan! eh, mimpi yang buruk, ehem.

"Selamat datang." L dengan santainya berkata, masih mengangkat roknya tinggi-tinggi dan parahnya kini dia mulai menari kecil sambil berputar-putar.

"A...aa...." Light nggak tahu harus ngomong apa, mukanya menjadi merah secara drastis melihat L...yang....yang terlihat... sangat lucu dengan pakaian itu...!! dan...celana dalamnya... oh yak ampun. "Ryuuzaki! Mengapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu!? Cepat tutup rokmu!!" sahutnya.

"Entahlah, bukankah ini salah satu bagian dari kebudayaanmu? Dan ini menyenangkan...apa namanya? _Panchira?_" Senyuman rasa puas tergambar di wajah L, membuat muka Light jadi makin merah dan tatapan matanya hanya tertuju kepada L saja...

L lalu berputar-putar mengarah ke depan Light, sambil bertolak pinggang dia berkata "Apakah Light-kun ingin membuka rok-ku?" dengan wajah menggoda.

Mulai dari sekarang, Light tak akan pernah lagi mencemooh kebudayaan negaranya yang eksentrik.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Chousai Kenbo Sengen, **_**By:**__** MOSAIC .WAV**_)

**MATTGASM:**....... *_melihat ke arah layar komputer yang menampilkan sebuah Video dari Youtube* _ARGHHH!!!! Hentiikaaaan!!! Jangan racuni kesucian saya lebih dari iniiii!!!! (_kena gampar)_ oh yaa.... haha... kaga meaning banget yah fic-fic gua? Kaga mutu... Apalagi yang ini xDD dan tolong salahkan sebuah video _Hetalia-Axis Powers_ MAD dari Youtube karena hal ini, jangan gua...udah gitu kenapa lagunya harus bagus pula xP "_Panchira of Ludwig"_.... argh, ke Neraka sajalah gwa xD thanks for reading~

**OMAKE:** arti dari "_Panchira_" yang sebenarnya; _sebuah kata yang di ucapkan untuk memberitahu seorang wanita ketika pakaian dalamnya terlihat. _xP


End file.
